The Thanksgiving Turkey Tales
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Abby and Quinta band together to celebrate Thanksgiving - but how can they enjoy the holiday knowing that nearby turkeys are headed to their doom? The irrepressable team has to make a difference! Is it an adventure? Yes. Does it lead to fun? Eventually. Does it lead to trouble? Most definitely! WARNING: Talk of and "on-screen" disciplinary spanking of consenting adults.
1. Chapter 1 - Text from Quinta

**Hey, everyone! As American Thanksgiving (I'm Canadian, but fiftyshadeswritergal is American, so we have to specify which Thanksgiving we are discussing) approaches, we are celebrating in co-writing style. Who is ready for another in the Abby and Quinta saga of adventures? Trust me, this one is good!**

**Fiftyshadeswritergal starts us off... **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Abby,

How are you? It feels like forever since we last hung out! Okay, it was a week ago but it _feels_ like it was longer.

Anyway, want to come over Sunday? I just got the new Plastic Death album on vinyl. I figured we could rock out and I'll mix us up some of those hot Caf-Pow! ciders I promised to make at Halloween. It was such a bummer we both got sick and never got to have any. : (

I also thought we could whip up some plans for Thanksgiving. Possibly something involving glitter? I know, I know, we risk the wrath of Gibbs if we use glitter but it's so shiny and pretty! : D Plus, we didn't even play with glitter at Halloween and we still ended up having no fun – with you emptying the contents of your stomach and me itching from that paint allergy… ugh, I'm getting itchy just writing about it! Besides, would Gibbs really discipline us on such an amazing holiday?

Ooh! And I _almost_ forgot to tell you… remember how I said I was familiar with Gibbs's discipline methods because of my own dad? Well, I was talking to Dad the other night about you and your team and it turns out he knows Gibbs! They apparently served together at some point in Afghanistan. Small world, huh? And apparently I met Gibbs when I was young – like really young – just a few months old. How cool is that? Dad thinks the world of Gibbs and told me to tell him hi next time I saw him. And then Dad did that thing that Gibbs is always doing to you (and sometimes me), he told me to behave! What fun is that?

I have to sign off now. It's getting late and I have a meeting with my supervisor first thing in the morning. I'm gonna need extra Caf-Pow! to get me through this week.

Hugs,

Quinta

P.S. I wonder how a Caf-Pow! glaze would taste on my tofu turkey I'm making for Thanksgiving...

**...**

**How do you think Abby will respond? What are the two of them going to be doing for Thanksgiving. I bet that you can't guess...! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Text from Abby

**Another introductory text, this time written by me ... well, Abby, but she needed some help! **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Hey, Quinta!

You are right - it does seem like it has been a much longer time since we got together. Maybe that is since my phone went missing and I wasn't able to text for a few days. Magically, it reappeared after Gibbs' final visit to my lab when we finished our last case. I have my suspicions ...

Yes, we've got to get together for those Caf-Pow! ciders. Thankfully, I'm pretty sure that those will be great all winter. When I make my Caf-Pow! eggnog, you'll have to try the first cup! It is good, but Tim and Gibbs don't seem to like it. They must have destroyed their taste buds with all the coffee that they have drunk. :P

You know, I think that you are right. We have restrained ourselves and not used glitter, and still ended up in huge messes. As long as we keep it reasonable, I don't think that Gibbs will be too mad. He acts all gruff, but he really can be quite the softie - at least with me. Your first meeting with him wasn't stellar, since you got me - unwittingly, I must repeat - to pour glitter all over Gibbs' head at Easter. (Our friendship has progressed so far since then!) And then with the 4th of July? You haven't seen the more reasonable side of him. Although to be fair, it's kind of my fault. I vandalized half of NCIS with glitter one time as revenge for him cutting off my supply after the first ill-fated Valentine's party, which was followed by a second a year later. All of his negativity about glitter comes from my mishaps. At least he still loves me, right? And I know he will continue to do so, even if I use a little bit of sparkles. Did you see the t-shirt he got me one time? It says "shine on" in sparkly letters. Of course he gave it to me to encourage me to not use glitter anymore, but I could always pretend that I don't remember his intended message and just twist it around a little. Is that too devious?

That is so cool that you met Gibbs when you were little! Now I'm jealous that you've known him longer than I have. I wish that I had met him when I was little. I think that it would almost make him my guardian angel. And I really wish that my daddy and Gibbs could have met - I think that they would have liked each other, although on the downside, they are both equally strict. Sometimes when Gibbs is scolding me, I can hear ... well, see my dad signing the same words to me. I think that maybe my parents put in a special request in heaven that someone on earth would decide to adopt me again, since I do a horrid job of managing my life on my own. I get so anxious and then I freak out and end up in trouble without trying and can't get myself out of it. I've tried, lots. Gibbs knows. I'm just grateful that he is patient and doesn't mind too much when I need extra help to get through an issue.

Back to you! I have a bad feeling. If your dad and Gibbs get talking, then maybe they will talk about us and our parties and adventures! Does your dad know that Gibbs spanked you once? Because what if they talk? Gibbs will likely ask about how your dad feels about him disciplining you. (Gibbs went through all that with me before he became my stand-in father and disciplinarian in absence of Daddy.) And what if your dad agrees and gives Gibbs permission to discipline you the way he does with me? Because then that could be very bad, as in uncomfortable bad! Gibbs won't discipline me harder than you for the same event, but if he has permission to discipline you more, then he will likely spank us both for real! (Because what we got in July was nothing, just a few taps to show that he was annoyed and that we had crossed a line that he had clearly warned us was not to be crossed.) So maybe don't let your dad and Gibbs get in touch! A little lie about passing on the message and Gibbs never wanting to hear from him again wouldn't be that bad, would it? I know it is morally dubious, but ...

Yikes! I have been writing for half an hour! I need to go to bed too. My babies need me at my best in the morning as we keep working on cold cases - ugh! I will hope that a new case comes up, since then Gibbs will be up and down from the lab with tons of fresh Caf-Pow!s. If you need one and I have an extra, I'll text you so you can stop by on a break and pick it up if you have a minute.

Hugs,

Abs

**...**

**Please remember to review! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Plan

**Thanks, reviewers - A, xstargirlx123, Troubled-Angel-26 (two reviews! Thanks!), Fan, and Dalm! Keep stopping by for more updates on the adventure over the next few days! **

**This chapter is by fiftyshadeswritergal. I personally love it, and I am sure that you will enjoy it too! **

**...**

Abby and Quinta lay on Quinta's living room floor, surrounded by empty mugs, empty plates and the remnants of a Very Veggie pizza from Abby's favorite pizza parlor. The latest and greatest from Plastic Death crooned in the background.

"Those Caf-Pow! hot ciders were ah-mazing!" Abby said, looking up at Quinta's ceiling and squinting her eyes to make the plaster pattern different shapes in her eyes. "Well worth waiting for!"

"I'm so glad you liked them," Quinta said, also lying on her back lazily next to Abby. "We should make some more!"

Quinta went to sit up and groaned before returning to her position on the floor.

"Ugh. I think I ate too much pizza. Or had too many Caf-Pow! ciders," Quinta said as she rubbed her belly. "I'm not feeling so hot right now."

"Awww! I can make some tea. Do you have tea? That's what Gibbs always gives me when I'm feeling bad."

Abby, who had a higher tolerance for caffeine, hopped right up from the floor and headed into Quinta's kitchen.

"Top left cupboard," Quinta called out, absently picking up her phone and scrolling through her Twitter feed. "Peppermint please! And thank you."

Abby quickly found her way around Quinta's tiny apartment kitchen. As the water boiled, she dropped tea bags in two cups as she pondered how the two could incorporate glitter into their annual Thanksgiving potluck at work later that week. The potluck was an NCIS-wide event and always ended with a Thanksgiving message from the director.

"Abby! Come here! I found something better than glitter!"

Quinta's exclamation snapped Abby out of her thoughts about Thanksgiving. She quickly poured the now hot water into the mugs and scurried into the living room.

"How can anything be better than glitter?" Abby asked as she set down the mugs and looked at Quinta's phone screen, which she was waving in her face.

Abby concentrated on the article Quinta was so fired up about, which talked about how smart turkeys actually are and how many would end up as dinner for Thanksgiving.

"What if, instead of figuring out how to glitter everyone at the potluck, we instead raise money to save all the smart turkeys at this local farm?" Quinta's face was red with excitement.

"Hmmm. I like the idea but we don't really have that kind of time at this point," Abby said slowly. "Besides, what if they take our money and serve the turkeys up anyway?"

"I didn't think of that," Quinta admitted, sliding back into the floor from her seated position.

"But," Abby continued, in that voice that Gibbs would definitely flag as trouble. "We do have time to go free them in the dead of night before they meet their end. And they can live their lives as wild turkeys!"

Quinta popped back off the floor and sat next to Abby on the couch, enveloping her friend in an excited hug.

"That is a perfect plan!" Quinta squealed into Abby's ear, causing the forensic scientist to be the one to break off a hug first.

Abby smiled as she took a sip of tea, when she remembered that liberating poultry on death row would probably not play well with Gibbs.

"You know, this could get us in trouble though," Abby said quietly. "Like real trouble. What if Gibbs talks to your Dad and they compare notes on disciplining you, so to speak?"

Abby hated admitting it but didn't want Quinta to follow her plan without understanding the possible consequences. Quinta had not truly experienced a Gibbs spanking, no matter what she thought.

"Why would they do that?" Quinta said easily, dismissing the idea. "I thought about trying to keep them apart but once my Dad figured out the connection, there was no stopping him. They're having lunch tomorrow."

Abby's face flushed as she took in the information. So much for keeping them from seeing each other, she thought.

"But, Quinta, you don't know Gibbs like I do. And your Dad sounds like my Dad, who was plenty strict in his own right."

Abby might as well been talking to a brick wall at that point. Quinta was well on her way to imagining all the poultry they were going to save from the chopping block.

"It'll be fine," Quinta said. "They can compare notes all they want. We won't get in trouble. We just can't get caught."

Abby paused at Quinta's words, ones she had uttered so many times in the past. Words that meant nothing once she was standing in front of Gibbs about to get a spanking.

Maybe it was the Caf-Pow! cider in her system. Maybe it was Quinta's supportive smile. Maybe it was the thought of all the turkeys dying just for the sake of a meal. Whatever it was, Abby threw caution to the wind as she leaned forward to whisper to Quinta conspiratorially.

"We won't get caught. I have a plan."

**...**

**Uh oh! **

**Anyone want to guess at what Abby's plan will include?!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Turkey Farm

**First, Happy Thanksgiving, all American readers!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone! I hope that you are enjoying it. :D **

**I wrote most of this story, with some extra help from fiftyshadeswritergal. We hope it makes you laugh a little!**

**...**

Abby and Quinta spent two days deciding on which farm they would go to to liberate the turkeys. They found the one that had the most turkeys that were easily accessible- twenty birds. It was not quite the hundreds that Quinta wanted to free, but twenty were manageable and Abby knew how important that was in reality. She had helped out at a pet shop before and spent two hours chasing an escapee budgie. She did not think that they would be able to successfully wrangle a hundred of much bigger and smarter and stronger birds in the dead of night, even with the help of Caf-Pow!s.

Because that was their plan - the girls would sneak in and release the birds as a peaceful protest. In the morning, the farmer would go out to butcher his birds and would find a bag of money - the cheapest compensation that they could justify, so that it could not be fully considered theft - and as many pamphlets as they could possibly find decrying the butchering of the birds.

"What will we do with all the birds once we free them?" Abby demanded of Quinta, but there was no answer. Quinta was already downloading every pdf on bird protection and the importance of vegetarianism possible.

"I'll just have to find a local pet shelter that will take them in," Abby mumbled. Then she postponed that idea while she hooked up her printer so that Quinta could start preparing their information packet.

...

Two days before Thanksgiving, Abby and Quinta were ready. They had been conducting electronic surveillance on the nearby farm that they had decided to target/liberate. The raid was aimed for midnight on the dot after Abby had found a cryptic Facebook post saying, "Bob, it's time for the turkeys! Tomorrow is the day!", linked to another farmer. It could only mean one thing - the turkey death chambers were approaching in the morning. If the fouls were to be free, it had to take place tonight.

And so, squelching any better judgment that they had, the two young women dressed all in black, met up at 10:30 at Abby's house, and drove out of town to the edge of the farmer's property. Quinta had rented a pickup truck for two days, and they were going to use it to transport the turkeys to a no-kill pet shelter in the morning and leave them there anonymously.

They crept on their stomachs to the edge of the property.

"Are you ready?" Abby whispered.

"Yes. For the sake of the turkeys, we will not accept defeat!" Quinta whispered victoriously, pumping her fist in the air as well as she could while wriggling under a board.

"For the sake of the turkeys," Abby reminded herself. She could feel right down to the marrow in her bones that this could end very badly, but she could not let the birds innocently roosting only a few hundred feet away die in the morning.

She scrambled after Quinta.

They reached the edge of the turkey pen and quietly opened the gate. There was a shrill squeak and both girls froze. One turkey stirred.

"Shh!" Quinta hissed unnecessarily to Abby. They moved over to the turkeys cautiously. Abby held the turkey-carrying bags and string and Quinta the bag of money and pamphlets. Quinta quickly placed her bag in a feeding dish, then turned to Abby expectantly.

"So, how do we put these birds into the bags?"

"Why are you asking me? You came up with idea!" Abby hissed.

"Well, you volunteer with animals all the time so I figured that you would have done this before!"

"Done this?! Kidnapped turkeys to save their lives! No, this is a first!"

"Well, I guess ... you hold the bag, I'll grab a bird," Quinta said, reaching tentatively for one of the sleeping turkeys. It suddenly reached its head up and gobbled at her. "AUGH!" Quinta shrieked.

That did it. They were running out of time and they needed to start rescuing the turkeys. Abby grabbed a bag from Quinta and grabbed at a turkey. It jumped off of the roost and began to sprint for safety, away from the two young ladies intent on saving its life.

The girls resorted to chasing the birds around separately, each holding a bag fruitlessly for the captured birds. But the turkeys were faster than either could have imagined and the rain from two days ago made the ground perfect for slipping and sliding. This is worse than when I captured Miss Emily's runaway pig at the county fair that one summer, Abby thought grimly as she made another grab at her prey. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinta lunge for a bird that moved at the last minute, leaving her friend no choice but to face plant into the sludgy mud before her.

"GROSS!" she squealed.

"Shh!" Abby insisted.

"Oh, 'shh'-ing won't help you two none!" a deep voice said as a bright light burst on over the turkey pen.

"AUGH!" Abby and Quinta screamed in unison, jumping around to see a frowning farmer in plaid pajamas and flip flops squinting at them with a pitchfork in one hand and a shotgun in the other.

Frankly, it was terrifying.

"Well, if this don't be all! What are two girls ...? Why are you two in my ...? You don't look like professional thieves. So, what are you both tryin' to do with my babies?"

"Babies?" Quinta gasped.

"Yeah! Oh, look! Beatrice is getting annoyed! Now, come on, get out of there before Thomas decides to start chasing you hisself. How are my specialty breedin' stock supposed to get their rest with you two bumpin' around in there?"

Abby turned to Quinta and crossed her arms.

"I told you this was a bad idea!"

...

**Oh, dear!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Captured and the Call

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading (especially our friends who leave reviews - wohoo!). Please enjoy this chapter by fiftyshadeswritergal! **

**...**

Abby and Quinta stood fidgeting, covered head to toe in mud in the farmer's foyer while he made sure his birds were okay after the scare the girls had given them.

The two would-be birdnappers were quiet, not a word passing between them as they waited to find out exactly how much trouble they were in.

It turned out that the farmer wasn't going to slaughter the turkeys at daybreak. In fact, the cryptic message the girls had seen on Facebook had no ill intent at all.

Every year the farmer and his wife took a family picture with their turkeys (aka: babies). The photo was an old tradition the couple upheld as they enjoyed looking back on their breeding birds over the years. And the photo was just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

Farmer Jack and his wife were well known throughout the metropolitan area for their superior treatment and care for their turkeys. Once the girls had stopped screaming in the pen and Jack had put down the pitchfork, he showed them the heated beds, purified water fountains and organic feed that was all for them.

As Abby and Quinta got an impromptu midnight tour of the facilities, the girls both felt worse and worse. Not only did they try – and fail miserably – in freeing turkeys meant for death row, they had undoubtedly picked the most spoiled and well-cared for poultry in all of the east coast!

Before Abby and Quinta could make their escape to the rented pickup truck, Jack had led them into his cozy country home and told them to stay put until he returned. So they did.

That was 20 minutes ago.

Finally, Abby broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Quinta. This was the worst idea I've ever had. This is all my fault."

"No way," Quinta replied, shaking her head emphatically and spraying drops of mud on the wall behind her. "It's my fault. I thought I'd found a better Thanksgiving mission than spreading glitter. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Just then the door opened and Jack walked in holding the girls' bag of money and informational leaflets praising the benefits of a vegetarian diet.

"I reckon there's enough mischief in this situation for BOTH of you to be sorry," Jack said, handing the bag and papers to Quinta. "You girls sure made a mess of yourselves out there."

Both girls had the sense to lower their heads in shame. Now that they had been caught and the true nature of the turkey farm was known, they saw how flawed and ridiculous their plan had been.

"However, you did stand up for your convictions and that goes a long way in my book," Jack continued, his voice warming in tone. "You don't see a lot of young people caring that much about anything these days unless it's one of those fancy phones glued to their hands. You two have got your hearts in the right place."

Abby looked up and beamed at the farmer, tears welling in her eyes. It meant the world to both girls that the farmer understood they weren't trying to cause harm.

"Still," Jack continued. "I can't completely look the other way on this one. You two look like nice girls and I think you know better than to go creeping around at night. Who can I call to come get you?"

Quinta and Abby both stopped fidgeting and stood stock still at that question.

"Call? You don't need to call anyone," Quinta said quickly. "We have a truck. We've taken enough of your time. We'll just be on our way now."

The girls turned to the door and Quinta almost had her hand on the handle when Jack spoke again.

"I don't think so, miss," he said slowly as the girls turned to face him again. "I checked out your truck when I went out there again. You parked yourself right in a muddy ditch. There's no way you're getting that out without a tow. And that's not going to happen tonight at this hour."

"So I'll ask you again, who can I call?"

Both girls looked at each other, trying to silently agree who would be the best person to call. By "best" they meant a person who wouldn't read them the riot act for their latest misadventure and wouldn't tell Gibbs.

"Anyone but Gibbs," Abby whispered too loud to Quinta.

"Gibbs?" Jack questioned. "That wouldn't be Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS would it?"

"It would," Quinta answered without thinking.

Abby clapped her muddy hand over Quinta's mouth but it was too late. Quinta shook off Abby's hand as she realized her mistake.

"Well, what do you know about that? Small world! Leroy and his dad lived right up the street from where I lived in Stillwater. I knew him when he was just a boy! How do you two know him?"

Abby sighed. No use in keeping quiet now. Plus, she was curious about the man who knew Gibbs when he was a kid.

"He's our boss," she said. "Actually, he's my boss but Quinta works at NCIS too. We're just in different departments. Gibbs is like family."

Jack nodded. He assumed he was getting a shortened version of the story but that was fine with him considering it was now getting near 2 A.M.

"Okay," Jack said, handing Abby a phone. "Give him a call."

Abby looked at the phone as though it was going to bite her. Reluctantly, she took the phone and dialed Gibbs's number as slowly as she could considering it was not a rotary dial phone.

She held the phone up to her ear as she heard it begin to ring, praying that Gibbs wouldn't hear it over his boat building. She looked up at Quinta and mouthed, "We're dead" just as she heard him pick up.

—NCIS—

"Gibbs."

There was silence on the other side of the call. Gibbs waited a moment and barked out his name again. It was nearly 2 am. Was this a prank call?

"Hey Gibbs, it's Abby. And I have Quinta here too. We need a ride home from a turkey farm outside the city. Wettiedtosaveturkeysfrombeingbutcheredbuttheyweren'tandwedidn'tandnowweneedhelp."

Gibbs squinted his eyes as he concentrated on what Abby had just said. He didn't get the whole message but it was enough to know she was in trouble and needed him. That's all he needed to know – for now.

"I'll be right there, Abs," he said. "You two stay where you are."

He got the address and jumped in his car. Gibbs had questions, many questions, but he was a patient man. He knew he would get answers. That was not what was bothering him though. Gibbs had a nagging feeling that after he got answers, he would be handing out much deserved discipline to Abby and Quinta. As a second-time dad, Gibbs was seasoned at giving consequences when needed.

But the question was: what is the right discipline for unintentional aggravated assault and attempted kidnapping of turkeys?

It was something that he had never pondered before that night.

**...**

**I hope that everyone had a fun and safe Black Friday! Please remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6 - Two Unthankful Tails

**And here is the climax - how does Gibbs react? Warning - there will be two sore bottoms by the end of the chapter, so please skip if that is upseetting to you.**

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! On chapter 4, thanks to xstargirlx123, Troubled-Angel-26, Dalm, DS2010. On chapter 5, thanks to Gibbs4Eva, A, Troubled-Angel-26, Fan, Fashionista-girl, and xstargirlx123. :) The writer versions of "Abby and Quinta" love hearing from you! **

**WARNING: Once again, there is spanking involved. You have been told, so please don't complain about it later if you don't like it and chose to read anyway. Thank you! **

**Now, I think that I might hear Gibbs arriving at the turkey farm...**

...

Gibbs was far from his silent self when he arrived at the turkey farm. He chatted and even chuckled with Farmer Jack. Jack remembered Gibbs and was eager to talk even though it was now 2:30 a.m., even offering him a cup of coffee. Gibbs accepted, knowing he would have a chat ... make that two long chats ... ahead of him when he returned home with the two girls who were standing shamefaced next to the door, covered in mud from head to toe.

But he did not say a single word to Quinta and Abby, letting them squirm in the suspense. For once, Abby was not trying to pipe up with excuses right away and thank goodness that Quinta was following Abby's lead.

"So, what did these two do to your birds?" Gibbs finally asked Jack, cutting him off before the farmer got to expounding on some of Gibbs' less-than-stellar moments as a teenager. No need in giving ammunition to Abby. She would be sure to bring it up before being disciplined, trying to bargain for leniency since he had done stupid stuff in his life as well. Or else she would tell all of his agents, who would also join in on the ploy of trying to garner his sympathy before he had to discipline them. No need for that tonight - or ever. And it was getting late - time to get the girls home, cleaned up, and to bed.

Well, disciplined and then to bed. He had no interest in drawing this out any longer than absolutely necessary.

Good thing that he had been to lunch with Quinta's dad, Guillermo Diaz, yesterday and had a little talk about what to do in this sort of situation.

But neither of the girls were going to be happy.

"They were trying to steal my turkeys."

Yep. They were not going to be happy at all! He had never had to address turkey stealing with any of his team members to date, but he hoped that it would have been evident to them that they were going to be feeling this on their backsides.

He brushed off Jack's explanations about how good and kindhearted they were being. He already knew that - Abby and her strange but spunky friend had the biggest, kindest, most innocently-motivated hearts of anyone that he knew. He also knew that no matter how much money and how many pamphlets were left behind, theft was never going to be tolerated - especially of two federal employees! It did not matter that Quinta was an office assistant and Abby was a scientist - they both had to live up to certain standards. Standards that they had just shattered!

"Are you pressing charges, Jack?"

"What? No! I already invited them to come see the poults in the spring. Ya'll both come, won't ya?" he asked the girls, who both timidly nodded.

"Good. Thanks, Jack. We'll have to get together for coffee someday at a good old diner that I like - just as good as the one in Stillwater."

"It's a deal. Get those gals home safe."

"Oh, I will," Gibbs said drily. He could almost see the thought bubbles above Abby and Quinta's heads questioning what "safe" meant and protesting how their version was different that Gibbs'.

He pointed to the door and finally spoke to the girls. "Out!" he growled.

They ran.

...

The ride home was silent. Neither Abby nor Quinta was eager to be grilled on their misdeeds. Gibbs was not yet ready to ask. He drove them to his house and parked.

"Abigail, get Quinta some pajamas and set up Ziva's bed for her. Both of you, get a shower and get that horrid smelling mud off you, then wait for me. I will work on my boat for twenty-five minutes. By the time that is over, I expect both of you to be standing in a corner in the living room. Understood?"

"Yes!" two identical squeaks chorused.

"Then go."

The two girls nearly fell over each other in their eagerness to get away from him. He gave them a head start, then wearily got out of the truck, locked it, then headed inside and went back to his boat which was no longer as relaxing to build.

...

Twenty-five minutes passed quickly. Abby scavenged through her clothes, but as Quinta was a much smaller five feet tall, none of her stuff fit very well. They finally found a long shirt that was more of a dress on her, and some drawstring shorts that nearly fit. Abby set up the room while Quinta showered, then they switched places.

"Hurry! We have only two minutes left and who knows if Gibbs will come upstairs early!" Abby exclaimed, looking at the clock on her bedside table. She scampered downstairs, with a much more visibly-reluctant Quinta trailing behind her.

"Get in a corner!" Abby hissed, shoving Quinta into one.

"Oww!" Quinta protested.

"That's the sound that you'll be making if he catches you outside of that corner when he comes up!" Abby retorted, parking herself on the other end of the wall.

"You don't think that he'll really spank us?!" Quinta replied. "After all, that farmer wasn't mad. He liked us!"

"Trust me, we're getting spanked good," Abby replied with all the wisdom of vast experience.

"Oh, I'll just tell him that my dad wouldn't like it. They're friends and he wouldn't want my dad mad at him," Quinta replied with newfound confidence.

"Think again."

Both girls flinched at the growl.

"Turn around."

They did. Gibbs was sitting on the couch. Somehow he had entered the room silently while they were worrying about their fate.

"Oh, hi, Gibbs!" Quinta giggled nervously. He glared and she tried to stop, but she could not help it. She was nervous and giggling was a reflex when she was really nervous.

"Shh!" Abby snapped.

"Oh, I don't think you'll find this too funny, young lady," Gibbs said sternly. "I had lunch with your dad yesterday. We had a long talk about discipline. Seems that we have a lot of the same views."

Quinta paled a little. The giggles stopped.

"Told you so!" Abby grumbled. She had gone along with the idea, but Quinta was the one who had originally planned it and refused to take the consequences into consideration. Abby felt vindicated in her little snippy remarks. After all, she knew what was coming and hated every bit of it. Quinta acting smart was only going to put Gibbs into an even worse mood. No need of the impending spankings being even worse for her along with Quinta!

"And we came up with a decision about you," Gibbs continued, looking Quinta in the eye. "He said that if you did anything that I deemed worthy of a spanking, he would support me as long as you were willing to accept the consequences."

Quinta let out the breath that she had been holding. She was NOT willing to accept the consequences, so she was off the hook.

"And if you weren't willing to take the consequences from me, he would spank you next you visited his house."

"WHAT!" Quinta gasped.

"Well, he said fairness was one of your most outstanding character traits. I told him that the only reason I would ever spank you would be if you and Abby were in trouble together and she had to be spanked for breaking our family rules. He figured that you wouldn't want to be let off if your friend was in trouble. Thought you would want the same as what she would receive."

Quinta flushed.

_Darn Papa! He knows me too well!_

Because he was right. There was no way that she would feel okay if Abby got a warm butt and she did not for the same offense. She sighed. So she really was going to get disciplined for her foolish plan. At least Abby - who was now trying to scoot out of being blamed for it - was going to be disciplined too, and Gibbs absolutely adored Abby.

_He must not spank her too hard if they both like each other so much. _

"So, make your choice, Quinta. Am I going to be making a call to your dad in the morning or are you going to take a spanking tonight from me?"

Quinta tried to weigh her options but it was a difficult chore. She really did not want to have to explain to her dad why he had to spank her for the first time in several years if Gibbs called him. She could still remember her last real spanking and it had stung for hours. Her dad had a paddle that he used very well, and she had no doubts that he would not hesitate to use it again. But with Gibbs, she had no clue how bad it was going to be. Abby's eyes were already getting teary - although that could have been from her current caffeine low and lack of sleep.

"Quinta! Ten seconds!"

"Then what?"she asked in sudden panic

"Then I'll call your dad right now and let him make the decision!"

Quinta blanched. Her dad was NOT a morning person and she had no doubt that being woken up in the middle of the night would trigger immense grumpiness. Gibbs would likely not spank her as hard as a normal spanking for her first time, so she decided to take a chance.

"Don't call Papa! I'll take a spanking from you, like Abby."

Gibbs nodded in acknowledgement of her choice, then motioned for the two of them to come out of the corners where they had remained in suspenseful torment. They shuffled over, careful to stay far enough away that any surprise swats would not connect with their rear ends.

"Explain!"

"We were trying to help the poor, endangered turkeys," Abby said sadly, trying to play on any sympathy. Gibbs frowned. Uncharacteristically, she gave up. It was late, she was tired, and they already knew that he was spanking them. Delaying the inevitable would just be stupid. She was already on the verge of tears from a blossoming headache, tiredness, and guilt. "We were wrong, Gibbs."

"You tried to steal birds from a good farmer! That's not just wrong - that's illegal!" Gibbs said loudly, sending both girls jumping back a step. "You could have lost your jobs if he was not so understanding! Do you have anything to say for yourselves?!"

For a moment, the room was completely silent. Abby knew at that point it was a rhetorical question and wisely opted to keep her mouth closed, knowing that any kind of protest would be futile. Gibbs had already been told they had good motives - thanks to Farmer Jack for advocating for them! At least he knew they were _trying_ to do some good in there somewhere. Abby knew there was nothing to say and she did not try. But apparently, Quinta did not quite understand how to approach rhetorical questions with Gibbs.

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Quinta chirped out, sounding much braver than she felt. "This had nothing to do with glitter!"

Gibbs slowly turned and focused his glower on her. "Was. That. Even. A. Consideration?" he asked slowly and deliberately.

"Nope!" Quinta and Abby both lied in unison as their blood ran cold. His scowl seemed to freeze their souls. He knew that they were lying and wanted them to know that he did. But he said no more. The night had gone on long enough.

"You had good - but foolish and misinformed motives. I'm sure that you knew the risks - you're both too smart not to. So now you''re going to be spanked for that willful disobedience of common sense. Abigail, you're first. Come here."

Abby sent Quinta a death glare.

"Thanks a lot!" she hissed. "You managed to find a plan that got us in _more_ trouble than July the 4th!" She immediately squealed as Gibbs swatted her firmly while grabbing hold of her hand.

"Stop that, Abigail!" he scolded. "You knew better and chose to go along with it. I don't care who came up with the idea, you're both being disciplined. In fact, I hold you a bit more responsible because you knew what consequences were on the line better than Quinta and you did nothing to stop her. I bet that you got right in there and planned it just as much as her. Am I right?"

Abby hung her head, ashamed. "Yes, sir," she replied sadly.

"Then face your consequences and leave Quinta to me."

Abby bit her lip and reluctantly turned to Quinta. "Sorry, Quinta." She paused for a second, then added repentantly, "For everything."

Quinta smiled nervously. "I forgive you. And ... Agent Gibbs, we're both really sorry! See! We are! You don't need to spank us for us to be sorry."

"'Sorry' won't get you out of this," he told her firmly, "although thank you for apologizing. I'm sure you'll be repeating that in a few minutes. Now go sit on that chair across the room."

"Why not in the corner?" Abby asked quietly, a little embarrassed at the thought Quinta would see her being spanked. Quinta was blushing too as she gingerly took a seat on the chair.

"She deserves to know what she'll be getting herself in a few minutes," he told Abby, patting her back soothingly. "It'll all be over your pjs anyway. Come on, bend over."

Abby gulped and slowly did so, feeling the humiliation of the position even more with her friend watching. Quinta felt the same way, watching.

"Why are you getting this spanking, Abigail?" Gibbs asked, weariness and sternness holding equal stakes in his tone.

"Because I tried to steal turkeys," Abby's muffled voice declared from behind the cushion she was holding in front of her face. Gibbs reached down and took it away so that he could hear her better, then readjusted his hold on her waist.

"And you will never want to do that again after tonight!" he told her.

"I already don't! I haven't wanted to ever since Quinta got us ... _we_ got ourselves caught!"

Quinta saw Gibbs sigh sadly, raise his hand, then bring it down quickly with a sharp SMACK! on Abby's bottom. Quinta jumped in her spot along with her friend, who had promptly burst into tears. But that did not stop Gibbs. As Quinta wiggled sympathetically while Abby tried to squirm herself away from the punishing hand, spank after spank found its target on Abby's posterior. Abby's face quickly turned red and tears made wet trails across her face, combining with wet strands of her hair. Quinta wanted to look away, but the horrifying scene was riveting.

How could he be spanking so hard without even a wooden spoon? Maybe Abby was being a little over-dramatic in typical Abby fashion.

Quinta hoped so or else she was regretting not sticking with her dad for her spanking.

"Nooooo!" Abby wailed, thrashing harder after several warnings to calm down and to stop trying to roll off of Gibbs' lap.

"Hold still!" Gibbs growled, swatting her thighs sharply, causing Abby's cry to turn to a genuine squeal of pain.

Eventually the spanking stopped - it had seemed like an eternity to both girls. To Abby, the time had seemed much too long. For Quinta, it had still seemed too short. As Gibbs lifted Abby and kissed her cheek, Quinta knew her turn had come. Indeed, Gibbs was looking at her.

"Trade spots," he told them. Abby reluctantly stepped away from Gibbs' gentle hold and comfort, and an even more reluctant Quinta was compelled to obey the quirk of his finger telling her to come meet her doom. She shuffled to his side as slowly as humanly possible but she inevitably found herself next to his knee.

"Bend over," he told her inexorably.

She shifted back and forth. It was an order that could not be ignored, but once she was in the vulnerable position, there would be nothing that she could do to get away. She did not really feel awkward because it was Gibbs who was going to be spanking her - she just really did not want to be disciplined, just like when she was younger. She just could not force herself to bend over and accept the impending spanking.

Gibbs solved the problem by taking hold of her hands and gently pulling her downward, murmuring a few words of comfort as he did so. Yes, he was just as skillful as Papa. She cringed at the all-too-familiar feeling of being positioned in the optimum spot where Gibbs' swing would meet her bottom best. She felt like bursting out in tears like Abby, but remembered the extra hard spanks Abby's protests and wild wiggling had earned her. She determined to do the opposite. She would be as silent and as still as a mouse. Maybe then Gibbs would go a little easier.

"Why are you about to get this spanking, Quinta?" Gibbs asked, patting her back to calm her. It did not. The butterflies in her stomach were nearly making her sick.

"I tried to steal turkeys with Abby," she admitted the previously established truths.

"And was this your idea?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. You won't be getting any extra for that - this time. Just no more crazy ideas. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't call me 'sir'," Gibbs said with a slight groan at the name. Then she felt his body shift. She felt him lift his hand, slightly tighten his hold on her waist ...

She took a deep breath and squinched her eyes tightly closed.

SMACK!

The first spank was noisy but she did not feel it right away, letting her think that Abby had been dramatizing. Then the sting settled in and she internally groaned. Nope, no dramatization. She could understand why Abby had started crying immediately. That one spank stung more that a simple spank should. And she knew there was lots more to come. She held her breath and waited.

She did not have to wait long. The torrent of spanks had begun.

...

Gibbs had given Quinta six spanks, but there was no wiggling, no begging, no grunts, no tears, no sobbing, no squeals. She was unnaturally silent. He hesitated for a second, wondering what was going on with her. None of his agents got that far on their first spanking without a sound. Then he realized.

Gibbs just shook his head at Quinta's attempt to be completely silent throughout her spanking. The lack of crying or shouting was a dead giveaway that she was holding her breath. That, and the fact that even in the ambient light of Gibbs's living room he could see a slightly blue tinge to her face.

"Quinta!" he barked. "Breathe!"

No answer.

"Quinta!" he repeated, this time sharply spanking the very middle of her sit spots slightly firmer. There was a sharp gasp. He did not let her catch her breath to hold it again, not wanting her to pass out over his lap. That would be awkward to explain to any medical professionals aside from Ducky. He sped up her spanking. Within ten seconds, her bravado had been well-warmed and melted. There were a few desperate sniffles, a choked cry, then ...

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, kicking her legs a little. "Stop spanking!"

"Did your dad let you choose when he was done?" Gibbs asked knowingly. "And don't lie!"

She chose not to respond, wiggling and squirming and crying. Gibbs was a little startled when the too-big shorts slipped out from under the shirt-turned-nightgown due to all her struggling. He paused for a second to let her calm a little, then continued the spanking. She was still covered, and now she would just get the message a little stronger without the fluffy layer between his hand and her bottom. He gave her another dozen spanks. However, knowing it was her first time and that she would not notice getting a handful less spanks than Abby - who also would not notice, due to her always fighting her spanking rather than trying to measure the individual spanks - he decided to be a little lenient due to it being her first time getting a "real Gibbs spanking".

"You be good!" he told her, giving her three particularly hard corresponding spanks to her sit spot sections.

A loudly wailed, "I will!" let him know that the message had gotten across clearly. He patted her back, letting her rest for half a minute before gently lifting her.

"All done, Quinta," he told her calmly, wiping away several tears from her face. She ducked away, obviously still upset by the spanking. He did not push, just motioned Abby to come over and help her inconsolable friend.

"Let's go to bed," the goth quietly suggested, taking Quinta's hand and shepherding her crying friend away from their disciplinarian.

The two girls turned their backs on Gibbs and shuffled off - Quinta opting to leave the useless shorts on the ground beside the couch after the finished slipping all the way off when she stood. They reached the bottom of the stairway, then turned to him in sync with identical frowns before disappearing upstairs in a mighty huff.

Gibbs just leaned forward and put his head in his hands. One was a little more tender than the other.

He would go up to say goodnight and make sure that the two misadventurers were not too angry before they went to sleep in just a minute. For now he would catch his breath and let his eyes dry. He was slightly more likely to get teary eyes from a sore hand than from getting shot, but there was no need for Abby and Quinta to realize that.

Maybe a few cinnamon candies that he kept in a special drawer in the kitchen - stocked with the favourite candies or post-spanking treats for each of his team/kids - would help the two girls calm down and see the "sweet" side of the love that caused him to spank them rather than ignore their periodic transgressions. Guillermo had said that his Quinta loved cinnamon and Gibbs knew that Abby did as well. He put two of the candy sticks in his pocket, then slowly headed upstairs to make sure that he gave Abby her bedtime kiss before she fell asleep. Maybe a "good night" to Quinta would help her come to terms with the fact that he cared about her well-being too.


	7. Chapter 7 - Time to Be Thankful

**Yay! The final chapter has come with a flourish. Fiftyshadeswritergal has done a stunning job on this last chapter and you are going to L-O-V-E it! **

**Thanks for the reviews - Fashionista-girl, Queenofwheels, Troubled-Angel-26, A, xstargirlx123, DS2010, Dawn248, Fan, and spacekitten2700! We love you guys! Thanks for the support through this story! **

**Enjoy! **

**...**

Gibbs took the stairs slowly as he continued on his mission to bid the girls good night, cinnamon sticks in hand. He paused outside the bedroom door, knocking softly.

"Come in," Abby answered.

Gibbs opened the door and saw the two girls laying on their tummies. Abby and Quinta both looked at Gibbs as he entered, but Quinta turned to face the wall after a quick glance. She was still crying and sniffing a little, having been the second of the night to be disciplined. Plus, she was feeling ashamed of her behavior and embarrassed for earning a spanking by Gibbs – and in front of Abby.

Gibbs walked in and shut the door halfway. He directed his words to both girls but his eyes were on Abby since he knew Quinta wasn't quite ready to face him.

"Wanted to make sure you two were in bed," he explained, straightening the covers on Abby's bed and then Quinta's borrowed bed. "Abby has heard this many times but I have to say it again, for all of our sakes. I discipline because I care deeply for you girls. I hate doing it but I'd rather give you a sore bottom now instead of you getting in trouble with the law or lose your jobs later. You've said your apologies and took your discipline well. It's over. It's a clean slate."

Gibbs noticed Quinta was listening keenly as she turned her head to face Gibbs and wiped her wet cheeks. She had forgotten how much she hated being spanked. Plus, she had to admit Abby had been right. The spanking they had gotten on the Fourth of July had been nothing compared to the bottom warming she just received. And Gibbs hadn't even used a wooden spoon or paddle either!

Quinta looked at Gibbs's hands now and noticed he was holding something.

"What are those?" Quinta asked shyly, pointing to Gibbs's grip on the cinnamon sticks.

Gibbs smiled and knelt down between the two girls in their beds.

"Well, I know these two girls who love cinnamon so I thought I might bring these up here and see if I could find a home for them," Gibbs said carefully, seeing Quinta's eyes begin to shine with her natural enthusiasm and curiosity.

"What do you think? Want to take these off my hands? Abs? Quinta?"

Abby launched from her bed, wincing a little as her bottom rubbed against her bed covers, and hugged Gibbs hard as she took a cinnamon stick.

"Thank you, Daddy," Abby said in Gibbs's ear softly. "Love you."

"Love you, Abs."

Abby scampered back into her bed and lay on her tummy. Gibbs turned to Quinta, who had been watching the whole time.

"What about it, Quinta? Ready to move on? You're forgiven, miss."

Quinta's eyes got misty again and for a moment Gibbs thought he went too far, too fast. He had spanked her harder than he normally would for a first time discipline but stealing was also a big deal in his book. He was beginning to think he should have given her more space when Quinta reached out from the bed and carefully took the cinnamon stick from Gibbs's hand.

"Thank you," she said so softly Gibbs almost didn't hear her. "I know you care… Uncle Gibbs."

Quinta looked up at Gibbs as she called out her newly adopted name to see his reaction. Gibbs smiled and felt immense relief. It was so hard to discipline any young person he cared about. He always secretly feared his "kids" would hate him after he tanned their backsides or grounded them.

Quinta's response was more than he could have hoped for considering the circumstances.

Gibbs ruffled Quinta's already unruly brown hair and tucked in her bed clothes a little tighter. Then turned to Abby and did the same, adding a kiss on her head.

"Okay girls," Gibbs said, trying and failing to sound stern. "I don't want to hear any more talking. It's very late. Straight to sleep. Got it?"

Abby and Quinta nodded and snuggled further into their beds. It didn't escape Gibbs that Quinta was holding onto her cinnamon stick as though it was treasure.

Gibbs turned off the overhead light and shut the door quietly. He waited for a few moments, listening at the door. When he was met with silence, Gibbs headed to his room to get some rest.

He certainly hadn't expected to have to deal with two turkey-nappers. But all in all, it was over and everyone was safe – (including the turkeys – he could hear Abby chime in cheerfully in his mind). And that's all that mattered.

...

The next morning – Thanksgiving Eve, as Abby liked to call it – Quinta rolled over in her half sleep and was fast to wake thanks to her sore bottom. She hopped out of bed and rubbed her backside with both hands, stopping abruptly as she realized it didn't help at all but rather awakened the soreness from the previous night's spanking.

"Argh!" She exclaimed, frustrated by her botched remedy.

"Doesn't work," Abby mumbled from under her pillow, still on her tummy. "Sitting is just gonna suck for awhile."

Quinta frowned at Abby's announcement. Getting spanked over Gibbs's knee like a child was one thing, but having a sore bottom well into the next day was just plain unfair!

Quinta was about to voice this complaint when she caught sight of the cinnamon stick on the bedside table. It reminded her of Gibbs's kind words and gentle care the night before. It also reminded Quinta that she and Abby didn't get spanked for nothing. Images of the stuck truck, the fleeing birds and being covered head to toe in mud flashed through her mind.

_Darn it, I guess I deserve my sore bottom_, Quinta conceded in her head.

It was then that she caught sight of her all-black burglary outfit hanging off the hook on the back of the door, clean and ready to be worn. Gibbs washed her clothes during the night so that she would have something to wear that fit properly.

Quinta smiled and shook her head. This guy – her newly named Uncle Gibbs – was starting to grow on her.

Abby grumbled a bit then hopped out of bed without her bottom touching the bed with expert grace. Gibbs had washed her clothes too but she opted to root through her drawers to see what other clothing options she had at Dad's house.

Soon the girls were dressed and could smell breakfast cooking downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see a spread of pancakes, fresh fruit and all the toppings along with steaming mugs of coffee.

"Gibbs! This looks great! And you made my favorite!" Abby exclaimed as she rushed over to Gibbs and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Quinta smiled as she took in the beautiful spread as well.

"Abby! Pancakes with blueberries are your favorite too? How weird!"

"No, pancakes with strawberries are my favorite! But look," Abby said, pointing to the bowls of fruit in front of her. "Both of our favorites are here."

Both girls realized Gibbs had made the breakfast special as a sign of caring after having to discipline them. They looked at Gibbs and he busied himself with getting syrup out of the fridge.

"Well, sit down and eat. We have a lot to do before the day's done with Thanksgiving being tomorrow," Gibbs said, taking his usual seat next to Abby's place setting.

Abby and Quinta sat down – Abby more carefully than her friend – which was obvious as Quinta winced after taking her spot a bit too enthusiastically. Abby had much more recent experience with post-spanking soreness and moved carefully by habit. Gibbs saw what happened and shot Quinta an almost sympathetic look as she squirmed on the hardwood kitchen chair. At the same time he knew the discomfort she was experiencing was necessary for her to learn her lesson about dangerous behavior and stealing.

As Quinta dug into her pancakes covered in blueberries, Gibbs was glad he had called Guillermo that morning and told him what had transpired. He wanted his friend to hear it from him that he had disciplined Quinta the same as Abby after their late night wildlife rescue gone wrong. Guillermo assured Gibbs he had done the right thing and that Quinta would come around after some time to think about why she had been spanked. He said she had always needed a little alone time after being disciplined even as a child. Gibbs told him that was exactly what had happened the night before and was relieved his friend supported his actions. Talking with Guillermo also gave Gibbs the chance to ask about Quinta's favorite breakfast, which was so close to Abby's that it was easy to please both girls.

Now that Gibbs was eating breakfast in a companionable silence with the girls, he was glad he took the extra effort to make the special meal. Both were happy and any remnants of tension from the discipline was gone, squirming aside of course.

"Gibbs," Abby said, applying more syrup to her pancakes. "I just wanna say, I'm really thankful to have you. Thanksgiving is a time of reflection and gratitude and you're high on my list – no matter what."

Gibbs smiled. It was nice to hear that after the rough night they'd had.

Quinta nodded as well as she chewed.

"It's true," she said, shifting in her seat. "Abby is like a sister to me and now you're my new uncle. I'm thankful I have you two as part of my NCIS family – even if it means the threat of a sore bottom occasionally. But let's just be clear," Quinta continued. "I'd be happy not to explore that side of this family _too_ much. Although it certainly makes me grateful for cushy couches! And tofu turkey meals!"

The three laughed at Quinta's words - mostly because those were funny things to be grateful for, but a little bit because they were practical blessings for the girls on this particular Thanksgiving as well.

The End ... Until Christmas!

...

**Any ideas of what these two girls might get into in celebration of Christmas? Anyone else wanting some more glitter? We'll just have to see...! **

**A belated happy Thanksgiving to all! Remember to be thankful all year long, not just one day out of 365 (or 366 on leap years!), just like our two glitter-loving friends!**


End file.
